Ben Beckman Red-Hair Pirates (Coliseum)
| Boss1 = | Stamina1 = 20 | Battles1 = 5 | Difficulty1 = Chaos | Conditions1 = | Manuals = | Experience1 = 3200 | Beli1 = | Title1 = | Quest2 = White Hunter’s Arrest - Vs. | Boss2 = | Stamina2 = 20 | Battles2 = 5 | Difficulty2 = Chaos | Conditions2 = | Manuals2 = | Experience2 = 3200 | Beli2 = 36054 | Title2 = | Quest3 = White Hunter’s Arrest - Vs. & | Boss3 = | Stamina3 = 20 | Battles3 = 5 | Difficulty3 = Chaos | Conditions3 = | Manuals3 = | Experience3 = 3200 | Beli3 = 32066 | Title3 = | Quest4 = White Hunter’s Arrest - Vs. | Boss4 = | Stamina4 = 20 | Battles4 = 5 | Difficulty4 = Chaos | Conditions4 = | Manuals4 = | Experience4 = 3200 | Beli4 = 36048 | Title4 = | Quest5 = White Hunter’s Arrest - Vs. | Boss5 = | Stamina5 = 30 | Battles5 = 5 | Difficulty5 = Chaos | Conditions5 = | Manuals5 = | Experience5 = 6300 | Beli5 = 43049 | Title5 = | QuestN = 1 }} Notes Tips on How to Beat Ben Beckman Coliseum FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap Recommended Teams Walkthrough for 20-30 Stamina Coliseum Ben Beckman . On the second turn, Luffy's side's first time to attack, Luffy hits for 8,300 and Usopp will despair your friend captain for 2 turns. Third turn, Usopp will lock one unit at random for 3 turns. When Luffy is less than 50% HP, Usopp will heal himself and luffy by 100,000 HP, and hit for 4,000 damage. | 3Boss = Monkey D. Luffy Davy Back Fight: Afro + Usopp Davy Back Fight: Cornerman | 3HP = Luffy has 4,200,000 HP Usopp has unknown. Every two turns Usopp repeats the Despair and Locking pattern. When Usopp is killed initially or otherwise, Luffy will bring out a fresh copy, with a 1 turn cool-down. If Luffy is killed, Usopp's cool-down will be reduced to 1. (If original Usopp is still on the field, otherwise its stays at the replaced Usopp's 1 cool-down. Under 20% HP, Luffy will attack for 33,000 damage. ouch. | 3AttackPattern = Luffy attacks for 8,300 damage on a 2 into a 1 turn cool-down. Usopp attacks for 4,000 damage on a 90 turn cool-down*. | 4Image = No Image.jpg | 4Enemies = Sanji Diable Jambe Flambe | 4Tips = Sanji preemptively replaces all slots with their weak ones, adds a turn-delay immunity for 99 turns, and delays Special charge times by 1 turn. His first attack, turn 2, he hits for 8,104 damage. Under 50% HP Sanji activates an ATK up and will attack for 12,152 damage. Under 20% HP Sanji will attack for 50,000 damage. | 4Boss = Sanji Diable Jambe Flambe | 4HP = Sanji has 4,000,000 HP | 4AttackPattern = Sanji attacks for 8,104 damage on a 2 turn cool-down. | 5Image = No Image.jpg | 5Enemies = Ben Beckman Red-Hair Pirates | 5Tips = Beckman will preemptively cut 30% of your HP, and despair your captain for 5 turns. He attacks for 3,872 damage every turn, on turn 1 he will lock the lower left unit for 10 turns, turn 2 he will lock lower right for 10 turns, turn 3, middle left 10 turns, turn 4 middle right 10 turns, turn 5 friend captain 10 turns, turn 6 captain 10 turns, turn 7 forward will attack normally. No 50/20% HP triggers. | 5Boss = Ben Beckman Red-Hair Pirates | 5HP = Ben Beckman has 3,000,000 HP | 5AttackPattern = Beckman attacks for 3,872 damage on a 1 turn cool-down. }} Team Builder Helper Category:Coliseums